


Playlist

by neverhasty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I really like this one, M/M, and it just kinda got away from me, basically they meet in a grocery store at like 11 pm, brief mention of past lucifer/cas, but lucifer is an ass, grocery store au, no dirty stuff, sorry luc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean and Cas are strangers who both hate pop music and yet know all the words to "What Makes You Beautiful".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is like all fluff. my prompt was Accidental Duets. and i get kinda sappy at the end oops. lol. anyway, kudos and comments would be appreciated if you feel like it deserves them. love you all. except you david, youre an ass.

               Dean hated pop music; hated it with a passion. He absolutely could not stand it. He only listened to classic rock. Dean was raised on the classic artists such as Zeppelin, AC/DC, Def Leppard, and KISS. Dean would deny ever listening to bands such as One Direction and singers such as Taylor Swift. Just because he said that he hadn’t ever listened to them didn’t actually make it true.

               Castiel loved music. All music, that is, except pop music. Such music he found trivial and beneath his notice. Mention pop music and Castiel will give you a lecture on why older music has better quality than today’s music and how older artists actually were artists and not “singers” like the ones today. Not even the fact that he detested pop music can detract from the fact that it is annoyingly catchy.

               This brings us to a rainy Tuesday night at the Wal-Mart in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Dean’s brother had gotten a stomach bug, so Dean _really_ needed toilet paper. And Castiel needed a trench coat because his thespian sister couldn’t just let him be. Neither of them would have been at Wal-Mart that particular evening at 10:45 otherwise and consequently would not have been standing by each other in line. But they were.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               “Why is there only one register open?” Dean grumbled as he got in the frankly ridiculously long line. A grunt of agreement came from behind Dean as a disgruntled Castiel got in line. Dean smiled; someone understood.     

               Much to the chagrin of everyone in line, there was a problem with the cash register. The cashier was apologizing so profusely, Dean couldn’t even be mad at her. And then the unthinkable happened. A pop song came on over the speaker.

               “I _hate_ this song,” Castiel grumbled as he waited behind Dean.

               “Me too,” the gorgeous man in front of Castiel replied looking over his shoulder.

               Castiel breathed out a laugh as the man in front of him turned away. _Holy shit, he’s beautiful._

               _Holy shit, that guy is drop-dead gorgeous!_ Dean thought as he turned back around. _And he has good taste in music._

               After a few seconds of nothing but the crappy One Direction song playing in the background, Castiel began humming AC/DC to distract himself. Eventually, “Hell’s Bells” turned into “What Makes You Beautiful” without Castiel realizing it. Then the humming turned into singing under his breath.

               Apparently, the guy behind dean didn’t hate that song as much as he said he did. Dean laughed silently as the guy actually began singing along. _Whoa, he’s actually got a nice voice._ Dean thought as he himself began humming along.

               Castiel hated that he knew the words to this dumb song. It all thanks to his stupid sister Hannah _only_ liking One Direction.

               Dean had no such excuse. He didn’t know how he knew the words, he just inherently did. So his humming turned into singing, just as Castiel’s had. When the final chorus of the song began, Dean thought ‘ _fuck it’._ And he started singing louder as he turned again to face the man behind him.

               Castiel’s thoughts raced. _Holy shit, Hot-guy-in-front-of-me is turning around_ turned into _Holy shit, Hot-guy-in-front-of-me is dueting One Direction with me._ From years of vocal training as a child, Castiel’s voice unconsciously matched Dean’s in volume.

               As the final chords of “What Makes You Beautiful” played out, Dean shifted his package of toilet paper to his left and stuck out his right to shake the hand of the hot guy he was just singing with. “I’m Dean.”

               “Castiel,” Castiel replied, shaking Dean’s proffered hand. “But most people usually call me Cas.”

               After the handshake ended, Dean ran his hand through his already messed up hair and smiled nervously. “So, you uh hate that song?”

               “Yeah…” Castiel sighed. “But Hannah loves it, so it’s all I ever hear when she’s home.”

               At the mention of “Hannah” Dean’s nervous smile faded. “Your girlfriend has terrible taste in music dude.”

               “No!” Castiel replied rather forcefully. “I mean, she um, she isn’t my girlfriend. She’s my sister. I moved in with her a while ago… after my parents kicked me out.”

               Dean draped his arm comfortingly around Castiel’s shoulders. “That sucks man. What happened?”

               Castiel blushed and looked sadly down at the floor, mumbling something Dean didn’t quite catch. “What did you say, Cas?”

               “I said that I would prefer not to say.”

               Dean shrugged, “That’s okay man. You don’t owe me anything. You want to change the subject?”

               At that, Castiel visibly relaxed under the weight of Dean’s arm. "Please. What would you like to talk about Dean?”

               “I dunno. How about what you’re doin’ buying that trench coat?”

               “Oh, this?” Castiel held the trench coat up. “Well, I am in a musical that requires my character to wear a trench coat. I’m portraying Harpo Marx in a musical adaptation of his life.”

               Dean raised an eyebrow, “When is your musical? I’d kinda like to see it.”

               Castiel stepped out from under Dean’s arm and clenched his trench coat closer to himself. “Why? You don’t seem like the type who randomly goes to see musicals.”

               Shyly, Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his now free hand. “Sorry, I just, I’m really not. I just really liked your voice and you seem like a great guy and… sorry.”

               Castiel relaxed. “Oh, okay. I was only worried because the last guy who seemed interested only wanted to humiliate me while I was onstage.”

               “Well, that asshole was a real asshole.”

               “That he was,” Castiel sighed. “You’d think I would have seen it coming; his name was literally Lucifer.”

               “No,” Dean declared incredulously. “Seriously?”

               Castiel nodded. “Yes, seriously. But he always went by Luc.”

               “Who the hell names their kid after the literal Devil?”

               “Apparently,” Castiel began giggling. “Apparently his parents were rather prophetic in their child naming.”

               After Dean finished laughing along with Castiel, he asked nonchalantly, “Was he hot though?”

               “He was gorgeous. But sadly, the outer beauty did not accurately reflect his inner demon,” Castiel replied without thinking. “In your case however, it seems your inner beauty is reflected accurately by your outward beauty.”

               “So, you really think I’m hot?” Dean asked, perking up.

               There is no word in the English language to describe how _red_ Castiel’s face turned. “Is that, um…? I’m, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Sorry, forget I said anything, sorry.” Castiel stammered.

               “Now why would I do that?” Dean asked. “The hottest guy I’ve ever met thinks I’m hot too? Hell, that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day!”

               “Really?”

               “Really,” Dean answered with a grin.

               “Excuse me,” a woman said from behind them, tapping Castiel on the shoulder. “Are you two in line? It’s moving now.”

               “Oh, yes,” Castiel replied stepping slightly behind Dean and ushering the other man forward. “Thank you.”

               When it was Dean’s turn to check out, the cashier apologized profusely. Dean just laughingly replied, “Hey, it’s perfectly okay! I should be thanking you actually.”

               “Okay?” the cashier replied disbelievingly.  “Your total is $6.97 please.”

               Dean handed over the cash and walked over to a bench inside the store. He sat and he waited. He didn’t have to wait long before Castiel tentatively joined him.

               “Do you wish to hear more about the musical I’m in?”

               “Hell yeah.”

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               Dean hated pop music and so did Castiel. They always had, and probably always will. But that one song that they heard that Tuesday night in the grocery store had a special place in both their hearts. So special in fact, that it was the first song they danced to as a married couple. It was also the song they sang to their daughter Mary. For some reason Fate decided to add that song to the playlist of their lives, and subsequently changed them forever. Dean and Castiel went from “the family disappointment” and “the boy who was kicked out for not being normal” to a true family. And in the end, that's all that really matters, isn't it? True family?


End file.
